Carnival Date
by Kadaj
Summary: Lyra gets separated from Lance during their date in the Fun House...and becomes a little tempted... LyraxProton lemon


**AN: I remember putting this on tumblr...but not ffnet. So here you go guys! A ProtonxLyra lemon.**

**As in...if you don't want a sex story, go away. XD**

Her mind was blown.

Never had she imagined her night going this way.

It had started normal. She had been out with Lance in Goldenrod; the fair had come into town and she had never seen it. So, being the gentleman he was, he had offered to take Lyra. She had gladly accepted.

They had done the normal stuff: carnival games, cotton candy, and the random rides scattered throughout. Now they were inside the Fun House and Lyra was…well…She had gotten lost. Her and Lance had gotten separated inside, and there was no reception in here. She figured she'd wander around till she found him. It was dark though; only a few spots had a spotlight; she'd have to get lucky and see him under one of those because the rest of the building was entirely pitch black.

When she felt two hands encircle a waist, she let a grin spread across her face. So he was making a move, eh? She should could play that game.

Devilishly, she snuck her hand behind her, running her fingers over his crotch. It was weird. The fabric of his pants…it wasn't the same…

Oh shit.

She spun around, about to sputter out a reign of apologies, until she became speechless. Proton stood there under the spotlight, smirking, his hands casually shoved in his pockets. Turning redder than she could even imagine, she spun around, stumbling over her words.

"I-I-I thought you were-"

"The Dragon master? No, he's not that ballsy, pet. You should know that," he purred, his eyes glazing over with an emotion that she had seen on him many times.

"Um, gotta go!" She started to run off, but Proton quickly grabbed her arm before she could run. She let out a gasp as he slammed her against the wall. They were out of the light; she couldn't even see the man in front of her.

She sure as hell felt him, though.

She swallowed harshly as his knee forced her legs open. He didn't move it. No, he just left it there…just…left it there. Her lower region began to throb, the heat pooling there overwhelming. She stifled a moan, instead just biting her lip.

"P-Proton, let me go, I need to find Lance."

"Yah?" He started, moving in to nibble on her neck. She rolled her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to control her emotions. "Isn't that too bad? I find myself in need of you for a few moments." Tantalizingly, he began to move his knee against her crotch. That. Fucker.

"Proton….P-Proton stop it," she mumbled halfheartedly, trying her hardest to not let her groan escape. He wasn't too fast, but he wasn't too slow. He was perfect. It was so perfect that her heart started to increase in pace. Her breaths shortened. She couldn't help it when he bit down hard on her neck; she let out a loud moan.

"That's a good girl, Lyra," Proton whispered in her ear, huskily, his fingers running over her chest. "Tell me that you want me. Tell me," he muttered, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see it. She couldn't speak right now; all she wanted to do was moan.

He pushed it up a notch.

He unzipped her shirt. She hadn't realized it till the cold air hit her chest. Panicking, she reached to close it.

"What if someone sees us?!" she protested loudly. Proton suddenly let out a devilish little snicker.

"So, you want to continue do you?"

She said nothing.

Proton took it as a yes.

She yelped as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, yanking her through a nearby door. It was storage closet, by the looks of things. It was pretty barren too. She heard the click of the lock behind her and turned around. He leaned against the door, his eyes roving up and down. Remember her blouse, she quickly pulled it shut, reddening. Proton snickered, moving towards her.

He pried her hands from her shirt, and then pulled it off completely. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Black, Lyra? How…unlike you," he winked, hand grazing over one of her breasts. She looked away, her embarrassment taking over. It was supposed to be for Lance…not him.

What the hell was she doing?

As he pulled off her bra with his teeth, she didn't even care anymore. No, she wasn't a virgin. She was nineteen; it shouldn't be that surprising. She hadn't really been with anyone that…memorable though. She was broken out of her thoughts as Proton forced her down on the ground, laying her on her back. The stone floor was cold, but she was more or less distracted by the fact that he had just ripped open his shirt, exposing his pale white chest.

It was sexy as hell.

He caught her staring. He tipped her chin up with his fingers; he licked his lips eagerly.

"Oh Lyra…I've been waiting for this for a long time…" She no longer resisted as he climbed on top of her, leaving trails of kisses down her body. She squirmed and moaned as he suckled on her breast; his hand occupied the other one, doing just as good of a job as his mouth was. Expertly, he rolled her nipple between her fingers; she squirmed, her body writhing in pleasure as he assaulted her senses.

Feeling brave, her hand wandered back down to his crotch. She began to rub it, making Proton jerk up in surprise. His eyes widened in excitement.

"You're quite the surprise, pet," he snickered, removing her hand from his package. He wasn't disappointing…that was for sure. His own hand trailed down to her lower regions. Her breath hitched in her throat as he began to leave kisses down her stomach, slowly moving south…

She was more than happy to oblige as he began to pull off her panties. Before she could even react, he swooped his head down, burying his face. She let out a strangled moan, writhing, as he began to lick her, his tongue expertly moving around. He paid special attention to her clit, alternating between sucking on that and thrusting his tongue deep inside of her. She was panting now, clawing at the stones as he ran his tongue down her clit.

She was losing it.

Right when she got close, Proton suddenly stopped, lifting his head. She stared at him in exasperation, her head buzzing. She was about to protest until he gave her a sneaky look that made her heart race. He sat up, and then began to take off his own pants. Her excitement grew.

With nothing separating them anymore, Proton climbed back on top of Lyra, rubbing his member against her entrance teasingly. She moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders. She needed him inside of her now; she was tired of playing around.

"Fucking…asshole…" Proton grinned, bending down and taking her lips into his own. She bit down on his, feeling a little brave. He chuckled against her mouth; quickly, he slid a finger inside of her. She let out a gasp; he smothered it with his mouth. He pumped it in and out, increasing speed as her moans got louder and louder. He slipped in another finger, causing her to let out a pleasured scream. Her body was on fire.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Proton slipped his member inside of her without warning.

She gasped against him, wrapping her legs around his waist instantly as her insides throbbed; the heat was unbelievable. Proton grunted in pleasure, pausing, as he took a moment to readjust.

"You filthy thing," he said sexily, tongue diving out to lick his lips once again. "You're not a virgin." She watched his tongue with half-lidded eyes, barely even registering what he was saying at this point. She needed him to move. Why wasn't he moving?

"P-Proton…"

"Yes, babe?"

"M-Move…" A grin crossed his face. His fingers began to trace circles around her breasts.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…" he teased, his mood brightening as Lyra squirmed uncomfortably against him, her eyes glazed over in complete lust.

"Just…just fuck me!" she finally groaned, squeezing down on him as hard as she could. Proton let a grunt escape his lips. He placed a hand on the ground, panting slightly, as her wall clamped down on him. As he turned those sexy eyes onto her, she knew the teasing was over. He smirked, and then began his assault.

She couldn't comprehend his speed. He was pounding her so hard, so fast, that her head began to spin. Waves of pleasure wracked her body with each pump; she had to wrap her arms around his neck to hang on for dear life as she screamed in pleasure, clawing against his neck. Proton suddenly yanked her up, pulling her onto his lap. She shrieked as he began to slam her down on top of him, the angle causing nothing but ecstasy as he hit that same spot over and over again.

She was beginning to see spots.

Lyra screamed as it hit her all at once. Her walls clamped down around him; she clung to his neck, burying her face in his chest as her body shook and shuddered. Almost immediately after, Proton let out a loud groan, giving a few final thrusts before his own body shook with pleasure and he stopped his thrusting completely as he filled her.

Lyra panted, her face pressed against his shoulder. Proton laid his own head against her, trying to catch his breath. His hand ran up her bare back; she couldn't suppress the shiver crawling up her spine.

"You are absolutely irresistible," he growled in her ear, giving it a small nibble. She could only nod, closing her eyes.

"Lyra!" She immediately sprung to life as she barely heard the sound of Lance's voice outside. "Lyra?" he called again, sounding closer to the door. She froze, tensing. Proton chuckled lowly in her ear.

"Oh dear…the Champion has come to collect his date, and I've gone and fucked her silly…" Somehow, she got the strength to remove herself from Proton; she stumbled, her hand flying to the wall to catch herself as her legs shook. Proton laughed behind her, shakily getting to his feet as well. "So what will you tell him, pet?" She gritted her teeth as she pulled her pants back on. She didn't respond to him as she got dressed, her mind reeling. She was on a date with Lance. She just…she just slept with the man that he hates more than ever.

Good job, Lyra.

Her hand fell on the doorknob.

"So will you just go back to acting like you hate me now?" Proton asked as he came up behind her, fully dressed once again. She twitched, her stomach twisting into knots.

"J-Just don't say anything," she mumbled as she walked out the door, not looking back.

She couldn't look Lance in the eye for the rest of the night.


End file.
